Falsche Zeit, Richtiger Ort
by xx-Keks
Summary: Harry muss schon wieder nachsitzen! Eine falsch verstandene Zeit könnte seine Träume in Erfüllung gehen lassen. Wird Liebe in der Zeit eines Krieges Bestand haben? ÜBERSETZUNG! Warnung: M/M slash, BDSM, Voyeurismus, Vampire & Dreier
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Die Idee dieser Geschichte stammt von Suzie74 und kann mit dem Titel „Wrong Time, Right Place" auch hier auf Fanfiction . net gefunden werden. Ich habe nur die Ehre ihre Fanfic übersetzen zu dürfen. :) Kommentare werden übersetzt und an Suzie weitergeleitet, also gebt gerne ein Review ab! Kritik, Verbesserungen und Anmerkungen über meine Übersetzung werden natürlich auch gerne gesehen.

Warnungen: SLASH! (m/m), BDSM, Vampire & Dreier

Harry lief langsam als wenn er seinem Tod entgegen liefe, aber er begann zu denken, dass ihm der Tod lieber wäre als ein Abend mit Nachsitzen bei Snape.

„Wo ist Voldemort, wenn man ihn mal braucht.", prustete er mit schwer unterdrücktem Lachen.

Ein Bild von Voldies überraschtem Gesicht als er sich freiwillig dem Todesfluch entgegenwarf, erschien. Sein Gesicht versteinerte, plötzlich war das Bild nicht mehr so lustig.

Wissend, dass das sehr wahrscheinlich in naher Zukunft passieren würde, sackten seine Schultern tiefer, seine Füße schlurften in die Richtung des Klassenraums für Zaubertränke.

_Ok, nicht der beste Start in mein sechstes Jahr._

Harry grübelte als er an den Grund für sein Nachsitzen zurückdachte. Ein Nachsitzen, das in gewisser Weise komplett Snapes Schuld war.

_Verdammte sexy Stimme… alles…seine…Schuld…wie soll ich mich konzentrieren, wenn er sich so anhört._

Harry war im letzten Sommer klar geworden, dass auch wenn er Mädchen mochte, ein paar sogar attraktiv fand, er mehr zu Männern hingezogen war. Zu einem Mann besonders, Severus Snape, fieser, sarkastischer, bissiger, verhasster, geradezu widerlicher aber oh so sexy Severus Snape.

Das erste Mal, dass Harry das Wort sexy mit dem Namen Severus Snape zusammen gebracht hatte, war am Ende des fünften Jahres gewesen. Aufgewacht mit Sperma verschmiertem Pyjama, das Bild von Snape auf seinen Knien, an Harry saugend wie ein Verhungernder bei einem Festessen. Zu sagen, dass Harry die Träume verstörten, wäre eine Untertreibung. Er hatte fast geschrien, dann geweint, sich im Bad fast wund gescheuert und sich überzeugt, dass Voldemort versuchte ihn zu foltern und sich dann unerbittlich geweigert daran zu denken.

Für eine Weile hatte diese Strategie funktioniert, er konzentrierte sich auf Cho Chang und Ginny Weasley, konzentrierte sich so sehr bis er nachts beim Masturbieren Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Sich weigernd die Gedanken zuzugeben, die sich knapp an der Grenze seines Bewusstseins befanden, Gedanken darüber wie gut es sich selbst im Traum angefühlt hatte als Snape an seinem Schwanz leckte, die Zunge in den Spalt presste, die Flüssigkeit schmeckte, die sich dort sammelte. Sich wunderte wie es schmecken würde den Gefallen zu erwidern, sein Orgasmus durchbrechend und sein Gehirn sich vorgaukelte es wäre der Gedanke an Ginny, die ihn kostete, der ihn über die Klippe springen ließe.

Er seufzte und wiederholte in Gedanken die Ereignisse des Nachmittags.

**Flashback**

Ron sah verwirrt aus und kratzte sich den Kopf.

Harry saß neben ihm und kopierte die Zutaten, die Snape an die Tafel im vorderen Teil des Zaubertränke-Klassenraums schrieb.

Harry wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass er noch sein Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke Lehrbuch hätte.

_Halbblutprinz. Wo bist du, wenn ich dich brauche?_

„Harry?", flüsterte Ron und versuchte nicht Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen.

Harry starrte weiter nach Vorne, seine Augen bewegten sich ständig und folgten Snape als er hin und her lief.

Seine geschmeidige Stimme rezitierte die Anweisungen und was von ihnen erwartet wurde.

„Ihr werdet für jeden einzelnen Fehler schwer benotet." Höhnische Stimme „Sechstklässler, sogar mit der begrenzten Intelligenz von manchen von Ihnen, sollten diesen Trank einfach finden." Die Geringschätzung in seiner Stimme hallte in dem Raum wider.

Harry nahm nicht wahr was gesagt wurde, er konzentrierte sich auf seine Stimme, geschmeidige, mächtige Baritonstimme. Seine Vorstellung veränderte was gesagt wurde in die Dinge, die er so sehr hören wollte.

„Ja, Ja…Ich will dich."

„Bitte berühr mich."

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihm nicht auffiel, dass Snape aufgehört hatte zu reden und Harry anstarrte, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und sein Gesicht aus Wut immer roter werdend.

„POTTER!", donnerte er, sodass Harry fast von seinem Stuhl fiel.

Mit großen Augen, Gesicht vor Scham gerötet, Roben unangenehm als sein Körper mit der massiven Erektion kämpfte, die während seiner Tagträume gewachsen war.

„Langweile ich Sie, Mr. Potter?" Er lächelte höhnisch, Harrys Herz raste und seine Erektion wurde immer praller. „Mein Unterricht interessiert Sie offenbar nicht!", fauchte er.

„Sir…", murmelte er schwach.

„Nachsitzen…heute Abend 8 Uhr!", knurrte er, drehte sich um und ging mit seinem üblichen Schwung und rauschenden Roben weg und sah beeindruckend aus als er zur Tafel ging.

Ron seufzte neben ihm, Hermine drehte sich kurz auf ihrem Stuhl vorne um und gab ihm den ´du Idiot´ Blick. Er senkte schamvoll seinen Kopf, immerhin hatte Snape dieses Mal keine Punkte abgezogen.

„Oh, und 20 Punkte von Gryffindor.", sagte er, sein Ton belustigt.

_Scheiße._

**Ende Flashback**

Die Tür zu seinem Büro war geschlossen, er klopfte harsch und als er keine Antwort bekam, sah er auf seine Uhr um die Zeit zu bestätigen.

_6:55 Uhr…Ich bin früh…Moment…er hat 7 Uhr gesagt, oder?_

Harry klopfte erneut und lauschte auf irgendeine Bewegung hinter der Tür. Als er nichts hörte stand er dort mehrere Minuten und überlegte was er jetzt machen solle.

_Soll ich gehen? Was, wenn er 7 Uhr gesagt hat…wenn ich später wiederkomme, werd ich in größeren Schwierigkeiten stecken._

_Vielleicht sollte ich in sein Büro geben und warten._

In der Erwartung, dass abgeschlossen sein würde, drehte er den Griff und die Tür öffnete sich und offenbarte ein gemütlich aussehendes Büro.

Auf einer Seite stand der Schreibtisch, ein Feuer war angezündet und davor stand ein bequem aussehender schwarzer Lederstuhl. Bücher um Bücher füllten die Regale, die an den Wänden standen.

Harry war überrascht davon wie gemütlich es sich anfühlte, es gab sogar einen kleinen Teppich vor dem Feuer.

Es gab eine große Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes, sie war leicht geöffnet.

Er wusste, dass er einfach in dem Büro bleiben sollte, aber seine Neugier gewann Überhand und er ging langsam darauf zu.

Er berührte sie und sie öffnete sich leise.

Harry sah in den Raum, der dahinter lag, und erkannte, dass es eine Tür zu Snapes privatem Raum war, sein privates Schlafzimmer, sofern das große Himmelbett, das er in einer Ecke sah, darauf schließen ließ.

Die Muskeln angespannt und bereit wegzurennen, wenn er erwischt wurde, betrat er heimlich den Raum, ein Feuer brannte zu seiner Linken und erwärmte den Raum, das Licht warf überall hin Schatten.

Sein Herz pochte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er beim ersten Mal fast das Geräusch versäumte, das vom Bett erklang, ein sanftes Stöhnen vibrierte durch den Raum. Harry stockte der Atem, seine Ohren lauschten angestrengt und er dachte, dass er es sich vielleicht eingebildet hatte.

„Ahhh.", ertönte es erneut und Harry schluckte nervös.

Zitternd näherte er sich dem Bett und erstarrte auf der Stelle als die Person, die das Geräusch verursachte, erkennbar wurde.

Er wurde fast ohnmächtig als er einen komplett nackten Mann auf dem Bett sah. Ein Mann auf allen Vieren, ein großer verzauberter Dildo stieß in ein geweitetes pinkes Loch. Ein sehr nackter, besinnungslos gefickt werdender, wie es sich anhörte, Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry konnte kaum atmen, durch seine Position hatte er freien Blick, aber die Vorhänge verhinderten, dass Severus ihn sehen konnte.

Seine Augen wurden von dem Dildo angezogen, er war hautfarbig, mit Adern realistisch durchzogen und glitt langsam in sein glitschiges Loch. Die Muskeln schienen ihn zu umklammern als er sich soweit zurückzog, dass nur noch die Spitze darin war, als wenn sein Körper ihn wieder in sich saugen wolle.

Stöhnen vibrierte durch das Schlafzimmer und bei jedem Stoß nach Vorne des Sexspielzeugs hallte das erstickte Geräusch von übermäßigem Gleitgel in Harrys Ohren wider.

Harry war noch nicht so eifersüchtig auf ein Stück Plastik gewesen wie in dem Moment.

Severus stöhnte ein Wort, der Dildo wurde schneller, sein Stöhnen lauter und sein Körper presste sich ihm entgegen. Er erlangte unmögliche Tiefe, die ganzen 20 Zentimeter verschwanden in ihm.

Harry fühlte wie sein Schwanz, der bereits hart wurde als er gesehen hatte wer auf dem Bett lag, noch härter wurde und gegen das Material seiner Hose drängte. Er war froh, dass er seine Robe nicht trug und presste seine Hand gegen seinen Schritt, während er sich auf die Lippe biss um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

_Ich wünschte ich wüsste woran er denkt?_

Ihm kam eine Idee. Nach dem katastrophalen Okklumentik-Unterricht mit Snape im letzten Jahr, hatte Harry unter Dumbledore weiter gelernt und wurde ein Experte in nicht nur Okklumentik, sondern auch Legilimentik.

Sein Kopf hämmerte und sein Mund wurde trocken bei dem Gedanken daran Snapes Verstand zu plündern um seine Fantasie zu sehen.

_Trau ich mich?_

Er atmete tief ein und flüsterte.

„Legilimens."

Sofort fühlte er wie er in Severus Verstand gezogen wurde. Bilder rasten an seinen Augen vorbei, er konzentrierte sich und langsam wurden sie deutlicher.

Er fand sich in einem großen kellerartigen Raum wieder. Ketten, Handschellen und Peitschen in verschiedenen Variationen hingen an den Wänden.

_Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass er ein versauter Bastard ist._

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich auf das große Bett in der Mitte des Raumes gezogen. Auf der Matratze war schwarzes Gummi, keine Decke oder Kissen auf dem Bett.

Er japste nach Luft als er Snape sah.

Alle Viere von sich gestreckt, an Hand- und Fußgelenken gefesselt, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, Ballknebel fest in seinem Mund positioniert. Grunzen und Wimmern wurden gedämpft als sie daraus entflohen.

Harry schritt, angezogen von dem Anblick, auf das Bett zu, aber er stockte sofort als er sah, dass Snape nicht allein war.

Hinter ihm kniete ein Mann, leicht muskulös, dunkles Haar führte in einer Spur von seiner Brust zu seinem Schwanz. Lang, mindestens 20 cm, ein blasses rosa außer die dunkle Eichel, die im Kerzenschein glänzte.

Harry verglich seinen eigenen Schwanz mit dem von Snapes Fantasie Mann und bemerkte bescheiden, dass sie die selbe Länge besaßen, er den Mann aber in der Dicke übertraf.

Selbstzufrieden grinste er und musterte den mysteriösen Mann weiter. Er schluckte schwer als er beim Gesicht ankam, denn es war komplett von einer Ledermaske verdeckt, solch einer Maske wie man sie bei jemandem sah, der auf S&M stand.

KLATSCH! Ein lauter Schlag durchdring die Stille des Raumes und Harry zuckte zusammen.

Severus stöhnte um den Knebel herum und der Mann lachte, als ein roter Handabdruck auf Severus rechter Arschbacke erschien.

KLATSCH! Dieses Mal erfuhr die linke Backe die selbe Behandlung. Harry wollte den Mann wegziehen und windelweich prügeln, aber als er einen Schritt nach vorne machte stoppte er. Die Geräusche, die Severus machte waren keine aus Schmerz, sondern aus Lust.

_Oh Scheiße…das turnt ihn an!_

Harry Schwanz, der für einen Moment vergessen worden war, machte auf sich aufmerksam, denn er war so hart, dass es fast schmerzte. Er schien zu versuchen den Zwängen seiner Hose zu entkommen und war erregt von dem Anblick.

Harry fühlte sich für eine Sekunde benommen.

_Vielleicht bin ich auch ein bisschen versaut._

Während Harrys Epiphanie hatte der maskierte Mann Severus in eine kniende Position gezogen und sein Schwanz rieb zwischen den Arschbacken, neckte ihn. Severus wimmerte, versuchte verzweifelt im den Knebel herum zu reden.

„Nein, der Knebel bleibt drin, jetzt sei eine gute kleine Schlampe.", kam es von dem Mann.

Er schlug seinen Schwanz gegen Severus geschlagene, rote Backen und ein leises Lachen flog durch den Raum.

Harry war hin und hergerissen dazwischen den Mann zu schlagen und sich anzusehen was als Nächstes passieren würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht, als der Mann ohne Vorwarnung seinen Schwanz in Severus rammte.

Harry stöhnte, Severus schrie, der ganze Körper angespannt und zog an den Fesseln, die ihn festhielten.

Der Mann war brutal mit seinen Stößen, er wurde nicht eine Sekunde langsamer. Harry versuchte nicht angeturnt zu sein, aber er konnte nicht widerstehen, das Stöhnen spornte seinen Schwanz an verzweifelt gegen die Hose zu drängen. Er hüllte seine Finger um die Länge, presste und ein Fleck formte sich vorne auf seiner Hose, dort wo sein Schwanz ununterbrochen tropfte.

Seine Augen waren fasziniert von dem Anblick von Severus Arschloch, wie es sich weitete und um den steinharten Schaft des maskierten Mannes zuckte. Das Loch wurde rot bei der Kraft der Stöße.

Harry sah runter zwischen Severus weitgeöffnete Schenkel und zuckte aus Mitleid zusammen, als er den angeschwollenen, triefenden Schwanz sah um den ein schwarzer, lederner Penisring saß. Sogar eingezwängt tropfte der Schwanz – eine schöne Größe, bemerkte Harry und ihm lief bei dem Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammen- auf die Gummimatratze unter ihm.

Severus stöhnte öfter und lauter, denn der Mann hatte den Winkel seiner Stöße geändert und stieß in dieser Position immer wieder auf Severus Prostata.

„Du willst kommen, richtig?", fragte der Mann.

Severus stöhnte lauter, sein Mund versuchte Worte zu formen. Eine Hand schlug fest, auf einen schon vorhandenen Handabdruck. Severus schauderte, sein Stöhnen lang und laut.

„Gute Schlampe…willst du für mich kommen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und nickte verzweifelt, unfähig eine Antwort auszusprechen. Der maskierte Mann fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Wirbelsäule und Harry bemerkte, dass sie einen langen, roten Kratzer hinterließ. Severus liebte diese Behandlung anscheinend, denn er bockte nach hinten, so weit es ihm mit den Fesseln möglich war.

„Ja, Ja…. Bring mich dazu zu kommen. Willst du es auf dir?", fragte der Mann atemlos, sein schwitzender Körper glänzte in dem Kerzenlicht.

Severus wimmerte und nickte zustimmend.

Harry rieb sich selbst, als der Mann rauszog, sein Schwanz nass und glänzend. Das Loch zuckte, als die ersten Stränge Sperma aus dem Mann schossen und darauf landeten. Der Mann grunzte, bewegte sich ein Stück zurück um auch auf Severus Rücken zu spritzen.

Harry hatte weiche Knie, denn fast wäre er bei dem Anblick gekommen. Der Mann setzte sich auf seine Knie, Severus war mit seinem Sperma bedeckt und stöhnte immer noch schwach um den Knebel, mit rotem und immer noch abgebundenem Schwanz.

Der Mann hob seine Hand, sah das Sperma darauf und schnippte mit der Hand, sodass es sich auf Severus Hintern verteilte.

Er griff nach oben und keuchte als er die Maske runter zog.

Harry taumelte zurück, sank auf die Knie, sah in das Gesicht des Mannes und verstand wer es war.

Er sah sich selbst an.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stockte mitten im Keuchen und seine Lungen hatten Probleme Luft aufzunehmen.

_Er will mich … Er denkt an mich. _

Seine Gedanken rasten bei dem Anblick vor ihm und sein Herz pochte als er begann zu hyperventilieren. Ihm wurde schwindelig, also setzte er sich hin, mit wummerndem Kopf.

_Was mach ich jetzt? Was mach ich jetzt?_

Seine Gedanken waren verworren und panisch, also nahm er einen langsamen und tiefen Atemzug, füllte seine Lungen und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Fantasy Harry – es war Harry verwirrend von ihm von sich zu denken.

_Ich? Er? Was zur Hölle?_

Er fühlte ein hysterisches Lachen aufkeimen und biss sich auf die Lippe, sodass es schon schmerzte, um es zu unterdrücken.

Fantasy Harry bewegte sich vor, ließ eine langsame Hand über Backen wandern und rieb das Sperma in die Haut als würde er ihn brandmarken, sein Territorium markieren.

_Mein Territorium!_, dachte Harry vehement.

Eifersucht strömte durch seine Adern, verwirrt und wütend. Verwirrt, weil es eigentlich er war, der Severus gerade gefickt hatte, aber wütend weil es nur eine Fantasie war.

Sein Schwanz pulsierte, zuckte in seinen zu engen Hosen.

Harry griff nach unten, öffnete den Reißverschluss, befreite seinen Schwanz, der gegen seinen Bauch schnellte und vor Verlangen fast kerzengerade stand. Die Luft in den Kerkern kühlte die Spitze, wo sich bereits klare Tropfen Vorsaft gesammelt hatten.

Ihm entfloh ein leises Stöhnen und zwei Paar Augen schossen von dem Bett hoch.

_Scheiße … die können mich sehen!_

Severus stöhnte, dieses Mal nicht aus Lust und Harry war sich sicher, dass er Wut darin hören konnte.

Fantasy Harry starrte ihn an, ein langsames, gefährliches Grinsen formte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Mhm, zwei Schwänze für dich …Was denkst du, Schlampe?", säuselte er lasziv.

Severus hörte auf zu stöhnen, spannte sich in seinen Fesseln an, seine Augen wild zwischen den beiden Harrys hin und her flackernd. Er ließ ein leises Wimmern los, entspannte sich etwas, drängte seine Hüften nach hinten und präsentierte sich genommen zu werden.

Harry dachte er müsse in Flammen aufgehen, die Hitze in dem Raum intensivierte sich. Als seine Kleidung plötzlich verschwand sah er an sich herunter, sein Schwanz wippte im Kerzenlicht.

Severus Augen wurden groß als er seinen Körper besah und Verlangen flammte in den dunklen Tiefen auf, als er den harten Schaft erblickte. Harry grinste, nervös, und hob eine Augenbraue.

_Die Wahrheit ist besser als du dachtest, du hast mich unterschätzt._

Er zog die Schultern zurück, richtete sich auf und zeigte sich in seiner ganzen Pracht, während er sein Zittern zu verstecken versuchte. Er schritt auf das Bett zu und obwohl sein Herz drohte aus seiner Brust zu springen, strahlte er Selbstsicherheit aus. Er konnte kaum klar denken die Lust drängte ihn danach zu nehmen was er immer wollte.

Severus erschauderte und stöhnte um den Knebel herum. Harry sah hinter ihn.

Fantasy Harry war während dieser Zeit nicht untätig geblieben und saß gebückt hinter Severus, mit seinem Gesicht zwischen den Backen und seine Zunge stieß in sein geweitetes, nasses Loch, drängte das Sperma tief in ihn. Er genoss das Gefühl wie sich der Muskel um seine Zunge verengte während er seinen warmen, weichen Kanal erkundete. Er zog sich zurück, setzte sich auf die Knie und wischte sich mit einem selbstgefälligen grinsen über den Mund.

„Ich mach ihn nur für dich fertig." Die Arroganz spiegelte sich in seiner Stimme wieder.

Harry war genervt, war das wie Severus ihn sah, eingebildet und selbstbewusst? Er hockte sich vor ihm hin, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe waren. Er merkte, dass sein Zauberstab neben ihm auf dem Boden lag und hob ihn hoch. Obwohl Severus für eine Sekunde wild umher sah schnippte er ein Mal mit seiner Hand und der Knebel verschwand.

Severus leckte sich überrascht die Lippen, entspannte seinen Kiefer und machte sich daran zu reden, aber Harry legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und stoppte ihn.

„Willst du mich?", fragte er und seine Stimmt schwankte ein bisschen, denn er hatte Angst was die Antwort sein würde.

Severus drehte sich kurz weg, bevor er mit der üblichen Arroganz und dem spöttischen Grinsen wieder zu ihm sah.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, Mr. Potter, dass ich keine Kontrolle über diese Situation hatte!", spuckte er und Harry fühlte wie sein Herz brach.

Er machte sich daran aufzustehen, bereit sich aus Severus´ Gedanken zurück zu ziehen und weit weg zu laufen, weg von der Demütigung, als er sich daran erinnerte mit wem er es zu tun hatte, sarkastischem, bitterem, verhasstem, emotional verkrüppeltem Severus Snape.

Er nahm Severus´ Kinn leicht in seine Hand und drehte ihn so, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Willst du mich?"

„Bist du taub? Ich hab ganz klar keine Kontrolle über diese Angelegenheit, du bist in meinen Kopf ohne Erlaubnis eingedrungen!" Seine Stimme wurde bei dem letzten Wort laut. Harry weigerte sich den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, den Tränen nahe.

„Sag´s mir." Seine Stimme brach mit Emotionen und Severus Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, Hitze erschien in ihnen.

Er zog sein Gesicht zurück und senkte den Kopf. Sein Körper war angespannt und die Fesseln immer noch vorhanden.

Harry stand müde auf und ging von dem Bett weg. Mit einem Schwenk seiner Hand erschienen seine Klamotten wieder, sein Schwanz war etwas erschlafft. Er fühlte sich als wäre sein Herz entzwei gerissen worden als er sich darauf vorbereitete sich in die Gegenwart zurück zu ziehen.

Eine leise Stimme, voller Emotionen, hallte plötzlich durch den Raum.

„Ja … ich will dich."


End file.
